Students
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: There are new students in town... InuyashaOuran High School Host Club xover oneshot


Students

Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha.

Summary: There are new students in town...

One-shot

A guy with spiked black hair walked into the computer room, catching the attention of the man at the desk. "Do we have a job yet?"

The man clicked a few more things before answering, the printer becoming active. "Yes. Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu were sent out a little while ago right?"

"Yes. Mukotsu isn't planning on going anywhere. He needs more supplies for his poisons."

The man at the desk looked over a few of the papers. "Jakotsu and you, Suikotsu, have a mission to accomplish." He said, handing over the papers. "I'll need to contact Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu on the other."

"We are stocked today then?" At the other man's nod, Suikotsu smirked, closing his eyes.

"I have to talk to one Sesshoumaru Taisho, ask him a favor. Plus this assasination job needs to be delt with. Then there is one more. It will require two people."

Suikotsu laughed. "I'll find them." Renkotsu handed him the paper and went back to his computer, then dialing a phone number while Suikotsu left the room.

On the way out of the house, he spotted just the person he was looking for. Walking up to the female. "Might I ask you a favor?"

She stared up at him, a smile coming across her face. "Why of course!"

---

He entered the third music room, checking to see if it was any louder than the other rooms. As soon as he opened the door, he regretted it. Flower pettals came out at him, but before he could close the door, another hand grabbed it, along with a welcome. 'Great. It's them.'

The person in the middle seemed to light up with joy when seeing him. The blonde jumped up and ran towards the door with a cry of "I knew you would join!"

The brown eyed guy glared at the blonde, trying to pry him off but he just wouldn't let go. Finally, he was released, somewhat and drug towards the back. The twins following behind looking very...sinister like.

"Now, now don't be shy!" The twins chorused when he refused to put on the costume. Another glint came to their eyes and he found that he didn't like it when that happened. They pounced, and the next thing he knew, he wasn't in his uniform anymore.

"I didn't agree to be in your stupid host club! Find someone else and give me my clothes back!" He yelled angrily, his short brown hair swaying slightly to the side when he rounded the corner.

"He'd be the perfect bad-boy type!" A female voice came from right behind him. He jumped and spun around with ease and wariness. A woman appeared from underground, spinning around while laughing. Personally, he didn't find any of this amusing in the least.

He sweat-dropped. "Where do all these things come from? This is a music room, right? Not a stage?" He asked, turning to who he thought the only two who were sane in the school-Haruhi and Mori.

Haruhi shrugged with a confused expression and he turned around and sighed.

'Could this be anymore annoying?'

"Renge, why do we have to come here?" His head snapped up upon hearing a second female voice. Her hair was a blondish brown while her eyes were an emerald green.

Renge seemed to take that as some kind of insult. "Because they need my help dearly Kyoko Takahara!" She scolded, stepping off the spining thing while Kyoko following behind. "Anyway everyone! This is my new assistant! Kyoko Takahara, this is the host club. Mori, Hunny, Kyouya, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Tamaki. I do not know who you are."

Tamaki spoke up for the guy. "This is our new host member Kyo Hakari."

"I'm not a member." Kyo growled out.

Renge glowed. "I was right! The bad-boy type!"

He growled. "Fine, I'll be in the host club...only if Kyoko becomes _my regular_."

"Agreed." They all said, Kyoko standing off to the side and glaring for all she was worth at Kyo who smiled innocently.

---

It had been a month since they first got to know the host club and it was time for the parent day, or whatever they wanted to call it. Kyoko was wearing a sparkling blue dress that showed much of her back. The dress went down to her ankles, and there was a slit on one side of the dress from her ankle to a little below her waist.The sleeves were a see through blue. Looking at everyone, it seemed everyone had taken it over the top when it came to dressing up. She walked over to where the rest of the host club was located, in a small room. There she found Tamaki bowed slightly in front of what appeared to be a not so nice grandmother.

"I hate her." Hunny said, startling Kyoko and Kyo, who had just tuned into the conversation.

Tamaki came back and all was silent. They were all in a different room, away from everyone else when the old lady walked up to the two-Kyo and Kyoko.

"So...they sent you, did they? You better have been good." She said moodily. It seems that no one, including Mr. Suoh, knew what was going on.

Kyo and Kyoko bowed politly. "Maybe we should find a room better fit for this discussion?" Kyo asked, straightening up along with Kyoko.

"Tell me who I am doing business with. This place is fine."

The two gave a slight, unnoticable sigh. Taking out their contacts, they put them in the little container and closed it, putting them in their pockets. Then, without letting anyone see their eyes, they took off their wigs. Long black hair fell from both of their heads, landing calmly on their backs. The female, Kyoko, messed with her long wavy hair for a moment before opening her eyes and staring at the old lady. The other, Kyo, did the same only didn't mess with his long braided hair.

Their piercing blue eyes gazed at the host club for a moment and then stopped on Tamaki. Then turning their attention back to the old woman.

Kyoko spoke first. "My name is Kagome Takahara, and this is my husband Bankotsu Takahara." He gave another small bow.

She eyed them curiously. "How old are you two?"

"26 and 25, ma'am." Bankotsu said. "We didn't come here to give you information about us though. You wanted information about your grandson, Tamaki Suoh."

"Yes. Tell me all you have." She ordered and waited for them to begin.

Kagome chuckled. "That's not how it goes, ma'am. You give us the money, we give you the information. Each pack of information costs a different amount...if you want it that is. Ten thousand dollars for the time and three thousand for each package of printer paper with info."

"What?!"

"Plus we stay here for free. Don't you remember our deal?" Bankotsu added.

She seemed to growl at them then. "That is over priced."

"Then we'll burn the information. Easy as that. We still expect our pay for the time though, along with the school fee being gone." Kagome said, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Wait. How much information do you have?"

"Three printer packets." Bankotsu stated.

"Fine. I'll pay you for the information. Might as well get it all, amateurs."

"I'll have you know we are not amateurs. If we were, we wouldn't have been chosen, now would we? A master thief like myself is no amateur."

"Neither is an assasin, love." Bankotsu added.

"Yes, but all you do is kill people. I have to have weeks and weeks of perfect planning, which, might I add, they through straight out the window." She said, motioning to the host club. "If I would have known that it would be next to impossible to figure them out, I wouldn't have bothered trying. Just remind me never to get an employee like them. Geez."

"About Tamaki?" The old lady said.

"Great actor, great at getting ladies-"

"A.K.A charming." Kagome interrupted. "Would work well in the business department. But mostly when working with kids...or whatever."

"Uderstanding somewhat." Bankotsu stated.

"And the rest is in the packets." Kagome said, holding out a bag to the lady. "Careful, it's heavy. Now where's my money?"

The old lady looked back at one of the men carrying a bag of money. Bankotsu took it from the man and counted it. Once done, he nodded.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, ma'am." The two said, bowing again as the woman left their sight.

They stood up straight, both with frowns on their faces. "I don't like her." Kagome said.

Bankotsu turned towards the group that were staring at them. Kagome turned towards them next. "You want us to find your mom? We'll do it free of charge." Bankotsu asked, staring expectantly at Tamaki.

He seemed to contemplate it. "I...yes."

Kagome smiled at him. "We're going to need a picture and a name."

He handed them a picture and when he was about to say a name he was interrupted.

"Isn't that the lady that Sesshoumaru healed?" Bankotsu asked, gazing over his wife's shoulder.

She nodded. "Yeah. Said something about watching over someone. Hey kid, we're going to kidnap you for a bit, kay?"

He seemed at bit confused, but then Bankotsu stepped in and picked him up, putting him over his shoulder Kagome and Bankotsu ran.

The end

Haha! I'm bored! Review anyways?

Full Moon Howl


End file.
